Team Hayley
Chapter 37 Hayley was running with Cane's barrier in front of her like a stretcher. "Did I go the right way?" she asked herself. She ran into another opening where she saw three bodies. Two were angelic beings holding hands, the other... "Thomas!" She ran over to him and checked his vitals. He was still alive. "Alright Thomas you're gonna be alright." She put another barrier under Thomas and ran both of her friends out of the guild hall. X778 Thomas and Hayley ran through the jungle, being chased by a giant panther. "Now would be a pretty good time for you to use your Familiar Empowerment," said Hayley. "You and I both now that it takes a long time to finish the ritual," said Thomas. "Why don't you use your Barrier Magic?" "Because every time I do that this happens!" Hayley projected a barrier behind her and the animal simply barreled straight through it. "Great." The giant panther lunged. It appeared as though it was about to kill them, when suddenly a creature slammed into the panther from above. It spit out blood as its internal organs were ruptured and bones broken. It then went lax, the panther had died. The creature that had done the deed rose to its feet on top of the panther. It was a young blonde man, with no shirt, and ripped pants, covered in blood. He voraciously began to devour the panther he had just killed. "Mmmmm," he cooed. "Ummmm," said Hayley tentatively. "Oooooh other people!" said the blood soaked man jumping off his kill. "I haven't gotten to taste you yet." Blood dripped from his mouth as he walked over to Thomas and Hayley. "I wonder what you taste like?" "Wait why would you want to eat us?" said Thomas. "Simple, I love meat. I eat meat. I want to taste all the meat." "Well in that case we can take you to a place where you can eat all kinds of meat." "We can?" asked Hayley. "Of course," said Thomas. "Really?" said Thomas giddily. "Wow I finally get to taste people! First let me finish eating my panther." He quickly dug into his giant feline. "Hey can you leave some for us?" said Thomas. "We need some to prove we killed this thing for our job." The three walked into the guild hall. The only thing left of the panther was a rather large fang. "Oh boy people!" cooed Cane upon his entry. "Who's this boy?" asked the guild master. Members of the Dark guild began to eye him suspiciously. "Oh this is Cane," said Thomas. "We found him and he saved us from the panther," said Hayley. "You two needed assistance to complete your job?" said the guild master angrily. "I have half a mind to excommunicate you both from the guild." "Thing is we don't like how you've been treating us," said Thomas. "And Cane here really likes meat," said Hayley. "Do I get to eat now?" asked Cane. "Yes." "Yay!" Cane tackled the guild master and tore out his throat with his teeth. He continued to eat the still bleeding man. "Delicious." "Hey!" guild members began to run over to stop him. "Would you mind?" said Cane. "I'm eating!" Cane shot a beam of energy from his mouth killing three of the guild members. "Can I eat them too?" "Eat as many of them as you like," said Hayley. The three of them walked out of the guild hall, Cane was drenched in blood. "You couldn't at least have left a few subordinates for us Cane?" said Hayley. "You're the one that told him he could eat as many as he likes," said Thomas. "Yeah, but I thought he'd fill up sooner than that!" "I'm sorry if I disappointed either of you," said Cane sadly. "It's ok Cane we can just start over," said Hayley. "We'll be in a group all of our own. We'll be Team Hayley!" "Team Hayley?" said Cane quizzically. "Why Hayley?" "Just go with it," said Thomas. "With our powers combined we'll be unbeatable!"